


Pleasure Rain in the COVID Days

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, COVID-19, Chicago (City), Crushes, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girlfriends - Freeform, Guilty Pleasures, High School, Interracial Relationship, Lust, Making Out, Multi, Neck Kissing, Passion, Rain, Rain Sex, Seduction, Short One Shot, Summer Romance, Swimming Pools, Teen Romance, Touchy-Feely, Voyeurism, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Tess, Booker and Ramon spend a day of love and sharing together in the chaotic time of Covid.
Relationships: Booker Baxter-Carter/Tess O'Malley, Tess O'Malley/Ramon
Kudos: 2





	Pleasure Rain in the COVID Days

"You two have been flirting a lot today." He said. His hands encircled her waist as Tess O'Malley felt his breath on her neck. "More than usual."

"Have we?" Tess said, facing the sink, filling her purple metal thermos.

His lips touched the warm skin high above her right shoulder blade and began nibbling toward the back of Tess neck, sending a shower of tingles down her flanks and spine.

"You've been literally fucking each other all day." He said softly against her skin teasingly.

Tess chuffed a weak denial. "OMG Ramon!"

But they had been. Groping in the pool water, tickling each other on the chairs, laughing, teasing, all intensified with longing stares and extended glances at the parts of each other that might make harmonious music.

"He wants to make you cum _hard_." His fingers found the points of Tess hip bones and tugged her gently, insistently against him, Ramon's erection growing into the cleft of her bottom.

Tess froze. A time bomb in the crevice of her chest began to explode. Booker and her Ramon had flirted and teased for years but lately, since he and Nia had a brief tryst, it had … escalated, Tess assumed. Today it had felt sordidly dangerous for the first time.

"I'd like to see that." He said. It was an open offer, one Ramon had made in the first week of their relationship almost a year ago. But here it was. More than possible. Three friends at the apartment. A small, pandemic moment of fun in a summer of craziness. Why not?

Tess turned to him, her face, tinted with desire, tilted up to meet his. She waited for words to come to her lips. Nothing. Ramon bent over to kiss her, pressing his knee between her legs, his fingertips tracing the exposed sides of her breasts.

"What did he say?" Tess found her voice.

"I just told you _Bebé_."

"He said that?" Heat crawling up Tess neck, something heavy and swelling grew low in her belly. Ramon's mouth, hot on her neck.

"No cock. That's all I'd want." Ramon said between kisses. "I think that might be an unfair move at this point."

"Unfair..." Tess started to ask.

Then he was walking away, a heat creeping into the space left by his thigh, a shadow of his mouth lingered on Tess neck. She gripped the sink behind her, blood and nerves surging in her knees at the thought of what awaited her in the guest room.

Tess pulled out her pony-tail, shook out her brown hair, and took a pull from a bottle of _Sprite_ on the countertop. Breathe. It's just sweet talk. Summer talk. Flirting. She slipped a blue coverup over her shoulders and pulled it around her. Tess chuckled to realize it wasn't much as a _disguise_. It came to mid-thigh and hid nothing of the red bikini beneath it.

The coolness of the soda spread through her gut. Tess picked up her thermos, took a centering breath and walked back into the main room of the apartment.

Ramon and Booker were standing in front of the big picture window watching a storm roll toward them across the sky. A line of red-yellow-purple sky was disappearing behind churning black and gray clouds.

Tess slipped into the room and sat in a big, overstuffed red chair next to the unlit fireplace watching the boys watching the storm. Two 15-year-old friends. Guys who'd known each other since middle school, trusted each other completely, watching, together, a natural _maelstrom_ approaching them.

Booker was a hair shorter than Ramon but impossibly broad and thickly muscled. His beautifully curly black hair and mahogany eyes reeled one in like a butterfly to nectar with every look. Then, his alluring, open smile, filled with handsomely white teeth, closed the deal. It never got old.

Finally, Booker turned, looking for Tess, and saw her in the chair, legs crossed sipping at her thermos.

"Water?" He said, his circular face transforming almost miraculously into a grin so loaded with charm it could give anybody chills. He strode his tall, broad frame across the room to Tess.

Trying to match his smile Tess said, "A girl's gotta stay hydrated, man."

"Looks like you got a lotta sun today." A large finger hooked her coverup and bikini strap, pulling them over her left shoulder.

Tess swatted his hand away and grinned. "It happens when you're in the sun all day."

He sat on the ottoman in front of her. "I thought we got you all tanned up earlier." He said with a wink.

"Looks like you didn't get the job done," Tess said, pulling her clothes back into place with an almost unnoticed wince as the fabric slid over her slightly darkened albeit burnt skin.

"We should get some aloe on you." He said, arching an eyebrow on his grinning face.

Suddenly, an alarming clap of thunder jolted Tess. Her whole body jerked, sending a splash of water from the thermos onto her neck and chest.

"Fuck!" She nearly screamed.

Booker laughed and reached for Tess, pulling her up and out of the chair. "Not really, but I'll have to do."

He folded a strong, thick arm around her and walked Tess toward Ramon at the picture window filled with the oncoming storm.

"Oooh that doesn't look good," Tess said, looking toward Ramon, searching his face for any concern.

A low, rolling white squall line was halfway across the sky and racing toward the building pushing porch umbrellas up into the sky. Behind it, a curtain of rain obscured a huge deal of the city below them.

"We'll probably lose power for a bit but everything's put away and my Mom got an extra generator. Once the worst passes over it'll just be rain." Ramon said.

"Let's go find some candles and flashlights T." Booker said, pulling her by the wrist. "You should turn on a dope playlist, Ramon."

Booker led Tess up the stairs to the fifth story of the building. Weak grey light and the still, compressed smell of bygone days filled the wide upstairs space. At the top, he turned to her, his big warm hands on her shoulders.

He paused, his breath, sweet with _Cool-Aid_ , washed over Tess face.

"Where do you keep the candles?" He said. "Plus the aloe."

Booker's head dipped then his lips were on Tess. Gentle. Exploring, Tender. He leaned in and her mouth opened to him automatically completing a move that had been so close so many times and now was finally connecting them. The sky rumbled low, threatening to plunge the building into darkness.

As their tongues met, Booker's hands moved slowly down Tess arms pulling her into the warmth of his bare chest. Her hands found his hips as he cradled her face. He pressed closer, walking Tess back a half step against the wall. One hand dropped to the Tomboy's ass, the other pulled Tess lips tighter against Booker's as their tongues tangled frantically.

"Fuck, T." He whispered, his fingers kneading the flesh of her ass.

"Maybe..." Tess began, through heavy breaths, "Maybe not..." she murmured, their mouths frantically touching, searching, "... a really _sweet_ idea."

He grinned in a gathering darkness broken by strobes of lightning and pounding of thunder, Booker's lips gently touching hers. "No?" He said, his hand gliding under the waistband of her bottoms, his finger finding the cleft of Tess ass then sliding underneath into wetness. Booker licked his lips and groaned.

"The aloe-shit … in the bathroom cabinet," Tess said against his wonderfully thick lips. "I'll get the lights and candles." She levered myself with a bare foot against the wall and slipped, reluctantly, out of Booker's grasp, heart racing, breathing wildly as if she ran track.

Tess stumbled into her Mom's bedroom breathing hard, an ache growing where Booker's finger had touched her. She could hear the wind-driven gale from the east raking savagely at the walls as she made her way to the dresser that held the candles. As Tess looked out at the incoming rain and wind, lightning pulsed, illuminating the street below. A downpour crashed over it, everything seemed to go completely silent for three beats, then thunder so near overhead, Tess stiffened. The lights went out.

Quickly she grabbed three tall, rounded cherry-scented candles from the drawer, and turned toward the hall.

"Tess? You okay?" Came Booker's voice.

Then Roman's voice from below, his foot on the creaking lower step. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're coming," Tess called out.

"You find the aloe?" She said to Booker, meeting him in the hall.

"Yeah...I couldn't find it." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Pfft." Tess snorted and shook her head. "What good are you? Here, take these," She said, handing him the candles.

Tess walked to the bathroom sink and opened the cabinet. Before she could reach for the little tube of aloe, Booker was wrapped around her. His mouth was on her neck, one hand cupping her right breast, the other at the fork of her thighs, fingers exploring, insisting against the moisture behind the thin fabric of Tess bottoms. A moan escaped the girl's lips as more lightning lit their shadows straining into each other.

She paused with hitched breath, almost involuntarily, to feel Booker's size engulf her, his hands exploring, arousing. Her head tipped forward, hands on the sink, her ass arching into him. Tess was only heartbeats away from unfolding to him completely.

"Here it is." Booker said, the pad of his big middle finger pressing firmly against Tess clitoris. "Aha, I found it." His lips brushed her neck one final time before releasing her, moving away.

"Coming?" He said as he made for the stairs cocking his head.

Shakily, Tess reached for the aloe. "Gimme a sec," She whispered to herself as he went down the stairs. After a moment, Tess followed on near shaky legs.

"I don't think it'll last," Ramon said, as he bent to light the candles. "Hey Bebé, I think there's still a little flashlight in the tool drawer."

Tess picked up one of the lit candles as she walked toward the kitchen. " _Coke_ , anyone?"

Long thunder rolled, undulating low over the apartment building.

"Yes, please." They both replied in unison.

When Tess came back with the drinks, Booker was lighting a fire in the fireplace and Ramon was pulling furniture into a semi-circle. Three big, oversized, and pristine old armchairs faced the hearth. Tess placed the drinks on a tray on the ottoman, picked one up, and sunk into one of the friendly comfy chairs while turning the TV on.

"I didn't know you could start a fire, Book," She said, sipping from her can. Tess looked at Ramon, her brown eyes pleading for guidance. Something to explain where they were, how they got here. Were they really here? About to cross over the threshold? The Latino boy grinned and held her gaze.

"Sure T, you just need one of these," he pulled out a steel lighter to their surprise. "Gift from my Dad... and then..." He said, looking over to Tess. "You just hold it to the wood and the next thing you know, you're warm all over." That big grin again.

They all burst out laughing.

"So what's this?" Tess said, her voice cracking with nerves. "You two ask the gods to bring the storm or what?"

The question triggered a stealthy silence, looks exchanged three ways, acknowledgment. Ramon leaned slowly back into his chair sipping deeply from his glass of soda, holding her gaze. Tess looked to Booker, his eyes on her. The remnants of laughter drained from their faces as he drained his beverage.

Booker glanced at Ramon. Ramon's expression remained impassive. Tess eyes widened as Booker turned, crawling toward her on his hands and knees. She took a heavy swig of her drink, a deep breath, then his lips were on hers again, nibbling her right knee, down her leg, her shin, toes and slowly back up toward her left knee. Tess wrestled a scream back into her chest, closed her eyes, and exhaled heavily.

The deliciously dark boy said nothing as his lips moved slowly over Tess. His face, his nose and lips, his chin nudged her, uncrossing her legs. His hot mouth and breath kissed the skin of Tess yielding thighs. Slowly, patiently, he kissed and nibbled every inch of her legs building a buzzing low in the girl's spine, then stood on his knees in front of Tess. Booker's entrancing candlelit eyes were soft and fixed on hers as he slid his huge hands up along her thighs, over Tess hips, and under her ass. He nudged her toward him. The almost untouched cushion followed her and Tess reclined slightly.

Rain pounded the roof in sweeping assaults, bomb-like drops. Relentless hammering.

Booker continued kissing and licking. Up Tess legs, his hot mouth traveled until he reached the fork of her thighs. He inhaled deeply. Tess fingers knit into his thick curly hair. He turned his face up to her then slid his hands again along Tess thighs until he found the tiny waistband of her bottoms. His large fingers curled over them and tugged. This was it. Here's the line, here's Tess stepping over it. Her feet found his thighs and Tess lifted her hips as he slid the bottoms over the globes of her ass, down her thighs and past those fine pair of feet.

Tess heart was in her throat, pulsing in her ears. She watched Booker, her tiny garment dangling from his huge hand. The air around her exposed sex felt suddenly open, exposed, defenseless, and free. Electric, mounting with heightened expectation, Tess was naked to him.

Again, his hands slid up the length of her legs as his head bent, in admiring posture to find the tenderest parts of her.

The aspiring music star pulled Tess gently toward him, lifting her knees, spreading her open to him.

He kissed, maddeningly, from one inner thigh over Tess mound to the other thigh. His breath pulled a plump, ready ball of desire to the floor of her pelvis. Tess hips tilted to him, wanting him, seemingly begging him.

His eyes rolled up to meet Tess and his grinning mouth opened over her, clamping down over swollen labia. Tess head fell away, eyes closed as her hips lifted to meet his mouth, his talented swirling tongue. Tess hands gripped the chair, a long breath, a moan, flowed out of her.

Booker's tongue parted Tess, slick and willing, darting into her, lapping at the orgasm just inside of her. Tess pushed her knees against the arms of the chair trying to open herself to him completely.

As his tongue began to rhythmically swirl over Tess clitoris, her hips lifted and tilted to meet him, pushing him, moving with him. Begging him to dive into her. Her breathing was fast and shallow, urgent as Tess felt it coming. The soles of her feet began to burn and tingle.

Tess eyes snapped open, searching for Ramon. Sitting back in his chair, his eyes were locked on them, he lifted his chin and blinked slowly. His cock tented his blue trunks.

Booker opened his mouth, licking and breathing hot over Tess wet, swollen pussy. His eyes smiled as his mouth sealed over her again with the slightest suction. The tip of his tongue isolated the nib of her clit, forcing itself over the ridge and back, back and forth. His head tilted and shifted with the action as if trying to suck something out of the girl.

Then, in candlelight, with the winds crashing over the building, it let go. Her toes curled hard and the first spasm exploded sharply open triggering a tsunami of involuntary bliss. Tess cried out in hard, mewling groans. She clutched at Booker's hair again as if she was staying afloat, falling away through a dark, endless void. Wave after wave followed as his tongue continued to bash into her clit sending Tess through the floor, flat, open, and breaking away. There was only Booker and a cloud of bright flashes that had been her swirling around him.

Then Booker's mouth released Tess and his tongue became broad and soft and wet against her labia, licking and licking as his finger entered her. Tess head fell back, her hips flicked up, desperate for him to penetrate her. To fill the girl, to finish her, to put Tess back together with the physics of bodies joining harmoniously.

"Oh, please Book!" Tess moaned through gritted teeth wanting him inside her. No promises, no boundaries. Not right now. Just fuck.

He pulled out, tracing the swollen ridges of Tess pussy with his wet finger, his mouth now on her thigh, kissing, biting, sucking. Suddenly the wave passed, slowly sliding away, leaving a glowing exhaustion behind like fog a bank. Air filling the girl's lungs.

Booker finally rocked back on his heels, his big brown eyes considerate and spellbound on her.

"Thanks Tess." He said and kissed her right knee.

He stood, looking down, smiling. His erection strained huge against his red trunks and for a second Tess wanted only to reach out, to pull his shorts away, to grasp it. She wanted it inside her. Tess determinedly wanted to know it. To feel what it would do to her. To find out where they would go.

She caught Ramon's questioning expression as Booker turned to pick up his empty glass and walk into the kitchen. Tess watched him pass her then looked back to Ramon.

The wind had calmed and heavy, steady rain poured down over the windows, balconies and roof tops. The fire kindled in the hearth as an **MTV** program played disregarded.

"What now?"

Booker grinned. Tess giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> No part of this work may be reproduced for distribution by any means physical, mechanical or electronic without the express written permission of the copyright holder. This is a work of fiction intended for adult consumption only. All characters are fictional, property of Disney Channel and they are under 18 years of age. I don't own any Pop Culture references either. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. It is my first story featuring Tess, Booker and Ramon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. Please do leave reviews, they motivate me to write more. Thanks.
> 
> XX, JamesJenkins9
> 
> ***


End file.
